Specificity and catalytic mechanism studies on transglutaminases are underway. The relationships to cellular control processes and other physiological processes of polyamine-protein conjugates and biogenic amine-protein conjugate produced by these enzymes in both cells and body fluids is under investigation. Knowledge has been obtained concerning the catabolism of these amine-protein conjugates.